The invention relates to a waste collection system and a method for assembling a waste collection system. The invention especially relates to a new way of designing a waste container which is meant to be situated at least partly underground.
There are numerous solutions for waste collection in residential, commercial and public real estates. In order to save space on the ground a waste container can be situated at least partly underground. For example Swedish patent publication SE 509286 presents a waste collection arrangement where an outer shell with an open top is arranged partly underground and a waste container is inserted into the outer shell. The waste container comprises a cover with filling openings. The waste container also comprises engagement points suitable for e.g. a front loader truck by which the container can be lifted and emptied and returned into the outer shell.
Some prior art solutions function well in normal situations. Naturally there is always a need for finding a way for more efficient installing, more robust construction, easier use and emptying of the system. Environmental, aesthetical and hygienical properties of the waste collecting systems can always be improved.